An Unexpected Revelation
by Rottenwraith
Summary: Someone has a revelation that they are in love, and not with who they thought . First attempt at writing, be kind.
1. An Unexpected Revelation

After more than few years of reading fanfiction on this site, I've finally mustered up the courage to throw my own hat into the ring and write something myself, hence this little oneshot inspired by alternative character interpretation on tvtropes. Please review and be constructive with any criticism.

* * *

><p><em>This has been quite a revelation for me, it takes a little getting used to.<em>

_I'm surprised I didn't see it before really, there were more than a few signs._

_How it stung to see him with Julie._

_The ache inside when I thought we'd lost him._

_My forced 'relationship' with someone who would've just attacked me on sight a few years ago._

_I should break that off, I'd rather not hurt them and I think they actually have feelings for me, It'd be wrong of me to lead them on._

_I'm not sure what else to do about my feelings really._

_Should I come clean?_

_Should I keep living this lie? It has become kind of comfortable._

_Hard to deny how bad things could go if it got out._

_I'd like to think that someone would accept it, but I'm not certain of anyone for sure, maybe no one would._

_But denying feelings like this is unhealthy, I guess, so the first thing I do should be to admit it to myself._

_I am in love._

_I am in love Ben Tennyson._

* * *

><p>If you're wondering who's perspective this is from, then by allo means, take a wild guess.<p> 


	2. Breaking it off

(AN) I had originally intended for this to be a simple oneshot that would allow for me to get into the whole fanfiction thing, only to forget to mark the story as complete and feel like a fool, I thought to myself 'what the hell' and slapped this together

* * *

><p><em>I had to do it, it was wrong to lie to someone like this.<em>

_So here I was, waiting for my enemy turned romantic interest, or would 'romantic scapegoat' be more appropriate, I wonder._

_I had called saying where and when to meet, asking to not delay._

_I hear those familiar footsteps as they come into view, my scapegoat was here._

_I take a deep breath before looking them dead in the eye and saying_, "We need to talk.".

* * *

><p><em>It was painful.<em>

_I was asked_, "Did I do something wrong?", "Can't we fix this?", "Are you seeing someone else?", _the answer was no each time till it got to the simplest question_, "Why?".

_I gave as honest an answer as I could muster_ "I'm in love with someone else, they don't know, and if I kept dating you I'd just be leading you on. I'm sorry." _My answer was met with a look of pained confusion and bewilderment, better than I expected, worse than I had hoped._

_After another sigh, ripe with guilt, I simply walked out, meeting no resistance or requests that I stay. I still had another appointment to keep, whilst I still had a scrap of courage, to see the object of my affections and source of guilt and shame._

_I was going to come clean with Ben._

* * *

><p>(AN#2) If you're wondering, yes I do have a third and final chapter in my brain, probably going to take a little longer.<p> 


	3. The confession

_(AN) Okay so here's the thrid and final chapter of my first fanfiction that grew beyond what I originally intended, I look forward to reviews from my loyal readers... ha ha._

* * *

><p>I was gripped with an almost supernatural amount of apprehension and anxiety as I nursed my banana smoothie as Ben came back to the table with his third of the establishment's latest crime against taste.<p>

I think it was strawberry and turkey flavoured, I really didn't want to know about how it was made.

I was waiting for him to finish before just flat out telling him, didn't want him choke or anything, but he kept getting more smoothies, whilst I continued to nurse my first.

I was determined to stop him before he went for a fourth, much to my amazement Ben himself stopped mid-smoothie and flat out asked me "So what's bothering you?" with a worried expression.

He'd picked up on it. I gave a brief grunt of amusement as the surprise left my expression before responding "Was I really that obvious?"

"Well, you've barely said two words, and your leg's kind of jittery." I hadn't noticed my leg twitching at my nerves.

"I've got something important to tell you." The sound of my heartbeat was filling my ears as it raced with the terror of the upcoming moment.

"Is it plumber stuff or personal?"

"Personal." I felt so tense it was borderline painful. I forced myself to look him in the eye, and was met by his concerned expression, directing my gaze back to my almost depleted beverage I let out another breath I was unaware I'd been holding. "I realised I have... feelings...for someone..." The L-word was suddenly terrifying.

"'Feelings' for who?" Ben inquired after I trailed off. I wish I knew what was going through his mind right know.

This was it, this was the moment. My mind was a raging hurricane of worries and fears. My grip on my smoothie tightened as I pulled together every scrap of courage I could; it was just barely enough. "You, Ben."

"Huh?"

"I have feelings for you." Still avoiding the L-word, I clarified my confession to the wielder of the Omnitrix. My fear of his reaction grew as I awaited a response, any response as the moment continued to drag on for what seemed like an ice age or two.

"When you say 'feelings' you mean?" Ben trailed off as he expected an answer, which came in the form of a curt nod and a small sound of confirmation. "But what about -"

"We broke up, just a little while ago." I managed to tear my eyes off my drink to meet his confused gaze for a moment before I faltered , "It'd be wrong to lead someone on when I lo- am interested in someone else."

"I don't know what to say." I had to admit that I didn't know what to expect, what does one expect in this situation? Did I expect something? It's hard to remember what led up to this, did I expect him to leave Julie for me or something? That'd just be delusional.

"I'm sorry, " I found myself speaking, apologising, without having intended to, "I shouldn't have brought this up, it'll just complicate our plumber work." It was kind of selfish of me, disrupting the group on account of my own feelings.

"Don't be and don't blame yourself either." I looked up at Ben as he began doing what he did best, help people, "You didn't choose to feel this way, so you can't blame yourself and I don't either; as for the plumber stuff, don't worry it won't complicate things, I won't allow it, after all," he placed his hand on my shoulder, "I trusted you with my life before, I still do now and I doubt that's ever going to change." He finished with a warm smile on his face as I couldn't help but return a somber smile of my own.

"Thanks Ben, that means a lot to me." I replied as the feelings of depression and shame began to ebb somewhat.

"Now then," Ben started before sucking down the last of his smoothie, " I need another apricot and chicken, you want a refill?" he asked standing up with his usual grin at the prospect of bizarre smoothies.

I couldn't help but chuckle, "Yeah, sure." I handed him my cup as he strode away to get his unholy abomination of a drink.

I smiled at the resolution of the situation, even if it probably wouldn't last; there was still a third member of the group that was going was going to be less forgiving, justified I guess. If nothing else I knew that Ben didn't hold it against me and still thought of me as trustworthy.

A terrible thought suddenly stuck me; Ben may have trusted me with his life, but I wasn't sure if I should've trusted him with my smoothie.

* * *

><p><em>(AN#2) Okay so it not really much of an ending, it just sort of stops, mainly because I have no idea how to continue it from here with ruining the concept<em>. _If you're having trouble figuring out what the hell that is, look closely at the pronouns and the names mentioned (or rather lack thereof), and then be kind enough to leave a review, this still is my first fanfic and I really want to improve._


End file.
